Spirit of Tiger and Dragon
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Kiryuu reincarnation of Liu Kang and Jago is chosen by Raiden to stop Kronika and her allies of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own my original character.**_

"_**SHANG TSUNG I CHALLENGE YOU TO MORTAL KOMBAT!" **_

_**"Enough of your madness! If you must die, SO BE IT!"**_

"_**The dragon spirit is passed down through the women in your family line, but it is not arbitrary. The spirit chooses its bearer. You must be worthy in order to receive such an honor."**_

_**"I thought it impossible, but the Revenants were right. You cannot be trusted."**_

_**"Endokuken!"**_

" What going on ?"

The question was asked by an athletic young man with tan skin with shaggy black hair, a red headband, a well-rounded physique with an intricate tiger tattoo covering his left arm and upper torso and he was wearing a red and black kung fu pants with a champion belt that has the Mortal Kombat symbol with mandarin boots. On his wrist were spiked gauntlets and covering his mouth was a metal mask that covers his entire head save for his shaggy hair.

This is Jin Kiryuu or Kiryuu and he see he is on the roof of what looks likes the Sky Temple from The Mortal Kombat game making Jin confused until he had to cover his eyes as a flash of lightning in the middle of the roof tower. Jin wonders what is happening right now until he hears a familar voice.

" Jin Kryuu of Earthrealm you have been chosen to defend the realms ."

Jin uncovers his eyes and he see standing before him was as a fully-grown man wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest, he had glowing blue eyes that radiate with electricity. On the top, his head was a conical, straw Chinese coolie hat-making Jin's eyes widened shocked as he recognized the figure before him.

Jin said," You are …" As he looked to finish his statement.

The begin said," Yes it is I Raiden God of Thunder and protector of EarthRealm."As he introduces himself causing Jin to bow towards the Thunder God.

Raiden said," Do not bow to me young Jin." As he caused Jin to stand up to look at the Thunder God with a curious look.

Jin asked," Forgive me, Lord Raiden, but why am I here and why do I look like this?"As he gestures to his new appearance. Jin remembered going to a video game convention dressed in a costume that a fusion of Liu Kang and Jago but he didn't remember how he was brought here.

Raiden said," I brought you young Jin because the realms are in danger and you are the reincarnation of Liu Kang and the warrior known as Jago."As he see Jin's shocked expression which gave Raiden the cue to cotuined.

Raiden said," I fear Kronika is alive and terrorizing other realms."As he said the mother of Shinnok 's name with pure venom in his voice.

Jin remembered Kronika from the Mortal Kombat 11 video game and he remembered that she kept rewriting the Mortal Kombat timeline. Jin scowls behind his mask in disgust at the mother of the fallen elder god and Jin looked at Raiden as he remembers about being the reincarnation of the two greatest warriors from the fighting game franchise.

Jin asked," Lord Raiden what do you want me to do ?"As he looked at his past self friend and mentor in curious.

Raiden said," I want you to restart the White lotus society and find worthy warriors to help you protect the realms."As he looked at Jin with a grave expression on his face.

Jin asked," When do I eave Lord Raiden ?"As he looked at the Thunder God in question and he waited for an answer.

Before Raiden could say anything the sands of times appear causing both our eyes to narrow as it forms a portal forms and two figures step out of the portal stepped out of the portal causing the duo to get in their stances.

The first figure was Reptile in his Mortal Kombat X appearance making Jin inwardly grin but on the outside, he narrowed his eyes at the Saurian assassin who hisses at Kiryuu as he recognized him from one of his past lives.

Reptile hissed," Liu Kang."As he enters his fighting stance which was the Pao Chui that he used in Armageddon.

The next figure was Rain in his Mortal Kombat x attire causing Raiden to scowl in anger as he recognized the traightous demigod son of Argus stood before him arrogantly with his arms crossed over his chest.

Raiden said," Kiyruu we need to fight ."As he enters his fighting stance which was the Juijustu stance from Mortal Kombat Deception.

Kiryuu said," I agree on that Lord Raiden."As he enters Liu Kang 's stance from Mortal Kombat 9 as he enters the Jeet Kune Doo stance.

Reptile jumps forwards with a front snap kick but Kiryuu blocks with his hands and comes around with a spin wheel kick but reptile ducks it along with counter it with a roundhouse kick to Kiryuuu's right side but Kiryuu blocks it then Kiryuu strikes at Reptile right side.

Reptile throws a straight cross aimed at Kiryuu's head but Kiyuu parries it and gets out of the way then Reptile goes for a hook but Kiryuu duck under it. Kiryuu goes for a rib shot which connected but Reptile smashes his forearm to Kiryuu's neck and jawline to get a grab.

After grabbing the back of KIryuu's head he gives Kiryuu a quick knee to the midsection and grabs around Kiryuu's head then smashes an elbow on the back of Kiryuu. Reptile throws Kiryuuu to the other side of the temple and Reptiles being relentless sprints over to the down KIryuu.

As Kiryuu is getting up Reptile runs around and goes for roundhouse kick which Kiryuu blocks but Reptile kept coming as he threw two roundhouse kicks which Kiryuu kept blocking with his arm. Reptile goes for a midline kick then a Highline kick but Kiryuu is countering with a good guard.

Reptile goes for a big wide hook but Kiryuu counters it which was mirrored to the opposite side then Kiryuu tries to go for a quick knife ridge hand cross only for Reptile to duck down very quickly and counters by delivering a back fist to the side of Kiryuu 's head after bringing Kiryuu's opposite hand down.

Reptile goes for an uppercut to the ribcage of Kiryuu and he goes for another uppercut to the opposite ribcage but it was blocked by Kiryuu. Reptile grabs the shoulders of Kiryuu and he gets in some knee strikes to the body of Kiryuu. After those knees strike Reptile brings Kiryuu across and pushes him then Reptile gives Kiryuu a puh kick to the chest which sent Kiryuu flying.

Kiryuu said," Ow damn it."As lands on the ground and he gets back up only to block a roundhouse kick from Reptile. Kiryuu goes for a liver shot causing Reptile to hiss in pain then Kiryuu goes for a strong cross to the face of Reptile and Kiryuuu goes for another liver punch to the midsection of Reptile.

Kiryuu thought Here my chance." As he follows up for a palm strike to the face of Reptile and Kiryuu goes for a body roundhouse kick to the side of Reptile follow by the same side punch to the head causing Reptile to bend down forward.

Kiryyu goes in for a back fist and Kiryuu winds up again for a chop on the spine creating a loud cracking sound. Kiryuu goes for a high kick to the head of Reptile then Kiryuu plants that foot to deliver a low cross and he comes up behind Reptile for another palm strike to the spine causing Reptile to be launched forward.

As Reptile was launched so was Rain as the landed on the ground looking at their adversaries with anger in their eyes. Raiden lets his lighting roar causing the evil duo to flinch but they see a portal forming behind them causing them to run inside of the portal making the two good guys silently curse.

Raiden said," They were sent by Kronika."As he looks angry with himself.

Kiryuu said," Lord Raiden we will stop them and we will stop Kronika."As he looked his past self mentor with fiery determination in his eyes.

Raiden said," I know you will Kiryuu and I am sending you to other worlds to look for worthy warriors in our quest to stop our foes."As he hands Kiryuu a medallion that looks like the one from Mortal Kombat vs DCUniverse with the symbol of the elder gods in the center.

Kiryuu said," Thank you, Lord Raiden and I will find these warriors."As he bows respectfully towards the Thunder God.

Raiden said," Good luck and may the Elder Gods protect-may you return victorious."As he remembered the Elder gods are dead and Cetroin killed them.

A portal forms in the center of the temple and Kiryuu quickly runs into the portal causing thew portal to disappear leaving Raiden in his temple alone. Raiden wishes his reincarnated Champion luck against Kronika along with her army of villains.

Raiden said," Good luck Kiryuu."As he begins preparation incase of interference of Kronika or any other enemies that will appear in his chosen one's journey.

In the portal Kiryuuu see different images from his past lives from Liu Kang training to the Wu Shi Academy and Jago training a Tibetan monk monastery. Kiryuu see Liu Kang winning the Mortal Kombat tournament and Jago beating Fulgore causing him to smile at fond memories.

Kiryuu muttered," Good times."As he looks at the images but his smile turns into frowns as he saw his past self having his neck being snapped by Shang Tsung along with Jago becoming Shadow Jago.

Kiryuu see Liu Kang being killed by Raiden on accident then he see something making him scowl as he witnesses Quan Chi corrupting his soul along with the rest of his past friends and turning them into revenants to do Shinnoks bidding.

Kiryuu thought" If Quan Chi or Shinnok ever show their faces I will finish them." As he clenches his fist in anger as he saw another image of Liu Kang killing their former Shaolin brothers. Kiryuu looks down in shame but hears his revenants words echoing in his head.

_**"Instead you will learn... There are worse things than death!"**_

_**"Praise be to Lord Shinnok."**_

_**"I should thank you. You freed me. The Elder Gods you blindly serve? I will help Shinnok end their rule!"**_

Kiryuu muttered," Shut up."As he watches his revenants using their skills for sinister agenda.

Kiryuuu see his revenant and revenants Kitana governing the nether realm making Kiryuuu 's face twist in disgust but he looked at Kitana with a longing look in his eyes. Kiryuu wonders if he will see her again and will she be the same Kitana or a different one.

Kiryuu said," Time is a fickle master ."As he continued walking through portal and he saw some fond memories of his past lives. He saw the reconnection between his sister Orchid and his other past self marrying Kitana along with ruling Edenia after it was separated from Outworld.

Kiryuu said," It good to see the postie side of my past self."As he watches through the portal and he finally see the end of the portal.

Kiryuu thought " Whatever is at the end of the portal then I need to be prepared."As he exited the portal.

**Notes: Here is the end of the chapter and tell me what worlds should Kiryuu go to along with the members of his White Lotus fight scene between Kiryuu and Reptile from the Mortal Kombat live-action movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Kiryuu."

" This blows and I can't defend against my rivals."

These were those thoughts of Ranma Saotome who is currently at the park in Nerima with an anger and disgusted look o his face as he recalled earlier that he has angered Happosai the founder and grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

Happosai decided to punish Ranma by hitting him with the 'ultimate weakness moxibustion' which renders the victim weaker than a baby to Ranma 's horror but it only has gotten worse as Happosai sent letters revealing Ranma's weakness all over town.

Ranma thought" I hope Dr. Tofu can find a cure soon."As he gains a desperate look on his face.

Ranma feels the wind blowing heavy causing him to jump into his stance but to his surprise a vortex forms and opens to his amazement an athletic young man with tan skin with shaggy black hair, a red headband, a well-rounded physique with an intricate tiger tattoo covering his left arm and upper torso and he was wearing a red and black kung fu pants with a champion belt that has a black dragon symbol. On his wrist were spiked gauntlets and covering his mouth was a metal mask that covers his entire head save for his shaggy hair.

Ranma thought" Who is this guy ?"As he felt something was off about the guy before him but he see the male looking around in confusion until his eyes landed. Ranma could have sworn he saw a look if recognization flashes into the male's brown eyes.

Ranma asked," Who are you ?"As he remains hin stance looking at the unknown boy with narrowed eyes.

The boy said," Relax I come in peace."As he raises his arms signaling that he doesn't mean any harm.

Before Ranma could say anything several figures jump out to surround Ranma who paled in horror as they all get in their fighting stances with grins. Kiryuu see this and he gets in the middle of the circle.

Kiryuu said," You will not hurt him ."As he gets in his fighting stance.

Everyone including Ranma along with Happosai who was hidden watching the even ina place but the rivals all scowl at Kiryuu but Kiryuu wasn't intimidated by them as he held his ground as he gives the come at me gesture at them.

Mousse said," You will pay for your interference."As he uses his Exploding Chicken Eggs techquine at Kiryuu.

Kiryuu see this and he uses the Dragon Fire moves to hit the eggs to everyone shocked as the flames hit the eggs causing them to explode. Kiryuu goes for a flying kick to Mousse hitting him in the face sending him flying.

Everyone looked at Kiryuu in shock and the rivals all looked at each other then they all ran away leaving the two alone while a certain pervert master looked at Kiyruu in shock as he saw fire coming out of his hands.

Happosai thought " That boy shot fire from his hands."As he looked stunned and he wanted to know more about the boy.

Kiryuu asked," Are you alright ?"As he looks at Ranma in concern snaping Ranma out of his shocked state.

" RANMA !"

"BOY!"

The duo turned to see Akane and Ranma's father Genma are running towards them making Kiryuu drop his stance as he see them coming. As the two got close they paused to catch their breath making Kiryuu looked amused.

Genma said," I told you to stay in the house."As he glared at his son who flinched at his father's loud voice.

Akane said," Yeah you are in no condition to fight Ranma."As she scowled at Ranma then she looked at Kiryuu with a blush on her face making Kiryuu raise an eyebrow.

Genma asked," Youngman who are you ?"As he looked at Kiryuu with curiosity as he stared at the reincarnated fighter.

Kiryuu stated," My name is Jin Kiyruu but you may call me Kiyruu."As he bows towards the older Satome who looked surprised but returned

Akane thought" He looks mysterious and he looks handsome." As she looks at Kiryuu with a bashful look.

The two looked at Kiryuu's appearance and they see that he looks like a martial artist which made them very curious about the strange youth. Little did they notice that Cologne was watching the event take place and she saw surprised to see fire come out of Kiryuu's hands.

Cologne thought" Things have finally gotten intresting around here."As she smirked in amusement.

A couple of minutes laters Kiryuu along with the trio are back at the Tendo home sitting in the living room with the rest of the Tendo family looking at Kiryuu with looks of curiosity and confusion.

Soun asked," Youngman where are you from and where is your family?"As he looked at Kiyruu with a curious look on his face.

Kiryuu stated," I have no family and I come from Yohoma ."As he looks at the older Tendo with a serious look.

Kiryuu sees some of them wince in guilt but Kiryuu shrugged his shoulder as he was used to being alone as he was left on the steps on the orphanage hell his past lives were orphans so it didn't affect him.

Kasumi said softly," I am sorry for your lost Kiryuuu ."As she had tears in her eyes making Kiryuuu raise an eyebrow at her.

Kiryuu said," It alright Ms. Tendo ."As he waved it off like it was nothing.

Kasumi said," Thank you Kiryuu but you can call us by our first names."As she offered Kiryuu a gentle smile.

Ranma thought" Should I tell them that I saw Kiryuu come out of a portal or should I kept it to myself? I will tell them about him shooting fire out of his hands."As he looked at Kiryuu from his seat.

Kiryuu asked," You don't mind me asking but why was Ranma being jumped by some thugs?"As Kiyruu knew but he decided to play along since he doesn't want to reveal anything.

Genma sighed," I can tell you ."As he looked very sheepish at Kiryuu along with Ranma.

Kiryuu couldn't believe that this Happosai would do something so sinster by turning Ranma weak then sending letters to his rival about his disadvantage making Kiryuu disgusted but Kiryuu remembered something.

Kiryuu said," I might have a way of returning Ranma back to his full strength."As he gains everyone 's attention.

Everyone shouted," YOU CAN! HOW!" As they looked at Kiryuu had a smirk on his face.

Kiryuu said," This 'ultimate weakness moxibustion' can be destroyed by using chi and I have chi."As he lights up his hands with fire making everyone jump back in shock.

Genma asked," You can use chi ?"As he looked shocked that a boy can use chi, unlike his son.

Nabiki asked," Is it possible ?"As she looked a Kiryuu.

Kiryuu said," It can be done and I need a place to do it."As for looks over at Ranma who held a determined look.

Ranma said," Whatever it takes."As he stands up making Kiryuu smirk.

Hours later Ranma and Kiryuu ae in the forest of Nermina that away from the Tendo's home for safety. Ranma is shirtless and KIryuu see between the base of Ranma's shoulders was a small scar in the shape of kanji.

Kiryuu thought " That it huh."As he looked at the kanji with critical eyes and he summons his chi. He covers the scar with both of his hands causing the scar to glow until it burst into flames.

Ranma felt like his olde self but he suddenly felt a boost in his power making him look back at Kiryuuu in question but he see Kiryuu grinning. Ranma enters a standing lotus position causing his aura to manifest into a blue aura.

Ranma thought " I feel different but it beats being weak as a baby."As he feels his new power and he turns back to Kiryuu.

Kiryuu said," If you are wondering I gave you a bit of a boost and I would like to test you."As enters his stance making Ranma surprised but he smirked as he enters his Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū stance.

Ranma said," You are speaking my language friend."As he dashes forward towards Kiryuu.

Kiryuu goes for Windmill Punches but Ranma blocked them then he goes for the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken which sent Kiryuu back. Kiryuu does the Dragon Fire which hit Ranma in the chest making Ranma wince.

Ranma thought" Damn it that hurt."As he holds his chest as he see the burn on his chest.

Ranma didn't have time to react as Kiryuu does a Bicycle Kick which was covered in fire but Ranma countered it with Hiryū Shōten Ha which sent Kiryuu flying g in the air but he lands back on his feet.

Kiryuu said," Not bad but let kick it up a notch."As he was about to take it to the extreme.

Before KIryuu could go all out a portal that looks like the one from MK VS DC opens up revealing an army of Tarkatans all came out of the portal making Ranma and Kiryuu looked shocked at their presence.

Ranma asked," What… the… hell… are… those?" As he looks at the Tarkatans with a repulsed look on his face.

Kiryuu said," Tarkatans."As he narrowed his eyes at them but he see another figure stepping out of the portal making his eyes widened.

The figure that steps out of the portal was Ermac in his Mortal kombat X form covered in a green aura making Ranma shiver since he feels the aura of Ermac. Ermac begins to levitate in the air.

Ermac said," Liu Kang."As Ermac's spooky green eyes looked Kiryuu.

Kiryuu said," I don't go by that name anymore Ermac and I will send back to where you came."As he enters his stance and he narrowed his eyes at Ermac.

Ranma asked," Kiryuu you know this thing ?"As he looked over at Kiryuu who was focus on Ermac.

Ermac said," We are many; you are two."As he lands on the ground then he orders his Tarkantans to go to the town leaving Ermac alone with Ranma and Kiryuu.

Ermac fired a Soul Ball at the two but they both rolled out the way to avoid it then Kiryuu goes for Large Fireball which Ermac then used Disappear to reappear behind the duo then he used the Telekinetic Slam to lift them in their then he slammed them to the ground.

Kiryuu cursed," Damn it."As he gets up from the ground along with Ranma.

Ranma asked," What is he and how do we beat him?"As he looks at Kiryuu who is scowling at Ermac.

Kiryuu said," Ermac and he is a being made from many souls."As he made Ranma shock as he looked at Ermac.

Kiryuu said," How we beat well we wear him down."As he goes for a flying kick to the head of Ermac.

Ranma then uses his Meteor Kick on Ermac causing Ermac to explode into million pieces making Ranma look taken back by the forces of the kick along with Kiryuu but he remembered giving the boost.

Kiryuu said," We have to go back to Nermina."As he looked over at Ranma who nodded.

The duo quickly runs back to town and they see to their horror the street covered in the blood of people with claws marks on their body making the duo seethe in anger at seeing the dead bodies.

The boys run towards the Tendo dojo to see that four Tarkatans are fighting the combined might of Genma and Soun who are trying to keep the Tarkatans from reaching the house but the boys notice something as well as they see the two Anything goes master is heavily injured.

Ranma yelled," POPS AND UNCLE SOUN!" As he see his dad and his dad's friends fight with all of their hearts against the mutants.

As the two older males were fighting they were hit in the back by a flaming skull causing them to skid from the impact of the attack. The Tendo sister came out of the house to see what the commotion coming outside.

Kiryuu asked," What the hell?"As saw what happened to the older fighters and he see something to his shock was Happosai.

Happosai's body language is different as he didn't have the same perverted look but instead he a fake smile on his face along with his hands behind his back making everyone tense up. Genma and Soun glared when they saw their former master approaching them but Kiryuu had his eye narrowed.

Kiryuu thought" It feels like I know him somewhere."As he looked at Happosai who is now standing before hi two former students.

Happosai said," Liu Kang you are here good."As made Kiryuu's eyes widened in shock as Happosai looked at Kiryuu.

Everyone looked at KIryuu in confusion then they turned there attention back to Happosai but they watch in horror as Happosai is enveloped in green aura which then transforms Kiryuu into another person that Kiryuu is familar with as he pales in horror.

Standing in Happosai was a man that looked like a young Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa dressed in a hybrid of Shang Tsung 's MK3 and MK 2011 costume making Kiryuuu pales as he realized who is standing before him was the man who killed his past self and his brother Chen.

Shang Tsung said," Your souls are mines."As he uses his Soul Steal to steal the souls of Soun and Genma causing the girls to freak out in horror making Shang smirk evilly.

Kiryuu yelled," SHANG TSUNG YOU WILL PAY!" As he goes for a flying Kick towards Shang.

Shang Tsung simply used his magic to teleport himself along with the Tarkatans away making Kiryuuu miss but he lands on his feet. Kiryuu hears sniffing causing him to see the Tendo surrounding the corpses of Genma and Soun making Kiryuu feel guilty.

" WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Everyone turns around to see it was Cologne and her great-granddaughter Shampoo who are both looking at the carnage in Nerima but they were freaked out by the corpses of Soan and Genma.

Ranma asked," Kiryuu who was that and where did they come from? More importantly, who are you?"As he looked Kiryuu with a look that begging for answers.

Everyone looked at Kiryuu but before he can utter a word lighting strikes down in the middle scaring everyone excluding Kiryuu as Raiden appeared surprising everyone making them get in their combat stance.

Raiden stated," Perhaps I can shed some light on this matter."As he spooked the resident out with his eyes.

**Notes: Here is the second chapter and Ranma's world and Kiryuu sees some familar faces in this chapter. Yes, I used the Movie Shang Tsung because the movie was my favorite Nuff said.**


End file.
